Sweet Love
by Rachel Rathbone
Summary: ¿Que es lo que resulta cuando un vampiro y una humana se unen? Un híbrido que alcanzó su madurez física a los siete años, un híbrido cuyo don es copiar dones. Una híbrida lo suficientemente poderosa como para que su padre biológico, Aro Vulturi, la dejara ir sola en una misión donde debe atraer a los dones más poderosos del Clan Cullen... sin caer en sus encantos primero...


**.:Sweet Love:.**

**Capítulo I: La misión.**

En el mundo solo conocemos aspectos de la verdad, lo que algunos quieren creer. Pues, yo, de ser sinceros, no solo no debería existir, si no que, para los cannones de lo raro, yo era lo más raro de lo cual nadie, absolutamente nadie, creería que yo existía.

Quizá sea porque me salgo de lo raro. O quizá sea porque nadie es capaz de comprender la verdad de quien soy. Aunque, aquí, me siento un poco mejor, con gente que me entiende, mis hermanos adoptivos y aquella familia.

Mi padre sedujo a mi madre y ahí nací yo. ¿Mi edad? Diez años. Bueno, casi. Nueve. Y medio. Okay, nueve años. ¿Mi físico? Aparento diecisiete años con una perfección que ningún otro vampiro puede igualar. Heidi, quizá, pero eso es otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Tengo el cabello castaño, largo, espeso, lacio. Y ojos marrones, achocolatados, como mi madre. Labios carnosos de un rojo intenso. Eso es lo único que tengo de parecido humano, aunque los latidos de mi corazón, la sangre que corre por mis venas y mi rubor también me hace parecer humana.

El resto que tengo es vampírico, como mi padre. Tengo su vista, su oído, su olfato, su tacto, su gusto. Mi piel es tan blanca y dura como la suya, a pesar de que cualquier vampiro que me toque la sienta al tacto humana y frágil; aunque eso no significa que mi piel blaquecina brille como nimios diamantes a la luz solar. Mis dientes, afilados como navajas, son ponzoñosos, venenosos. Tengo la misma fuerza, la misma velocidad, el mismo equilibrio, la misma habilidad que mi padre, ese viejo líder del clan que ahora yo llamo familia.

Somos los Vulturis. O al menos, eso me dijo mi padre, Aro. El jura que me quiere, y yo puedo verlo también en sus pensamientos. Aunque odio que se fije más en mi poderoso don que en mi, aunque sé que no debería sorprenderme. También odio que el jamás haya querido a mi madre, Marie Swan, a quien me sigo echando la culpa de que asesiné al nacer.

No soy humana. No soy vampiro. Soy mitad mortal, mitad inmortal. Y he dejado de envejecer hace dos jodidos años. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi, y soy, creo yo, única en mi especie, rara entre lo raro.

.

.

.

.

—Isabella, cielo, ¿puedes venir? —preguntó mi padre en voz alta desde su sala de conferencias. Solté un suspiro y deje mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas sobre mi cama antes de calarme la odiosa capa negra e ir, con una rápida corrida, a esa torre. Allí estaban papá, tío Marcus, y tío Cayo. Y, entre ellos, un nómada. Tenía ojos de tono borgoña, y expresión caida. Su cabello era renegrido y enredado, largo, y tenía una barba curiosa. Se asombro al ver lo chocolate de mis ojos y la rapidez con la cual me moví.

Me había olvidado de ponerme las benditas lentillas.

—¿Si, padre? —dude. Quería recalcarle al estúpido nómada quien era yo. No una niñita de papi, pero si que tenía privilegios.

—¿Quieres decirme que opinas de éste nómada? Ha inflingido las reglas y sabes que tu eres parte de la realeza. Necesitamos votos.

Algo me decía que el voto de papá había perdido.

Yo tenía un don curioso. Podía copiar, anular y usar los dones de los demas a mi gusto. Podía hacer que las personas se torturaran con su propio don o podía usarlo en quien yo quiera. Yo tenía, actualmente, todos los dones de la guardia incluyendo Jane y Alec, y mi padre.

Por eso tome la mano de el nómada.

Se llamaba Jules. Había nacido en Texas para la primera guerra de neófitos, y sobrevivió a la primera extinsión por tener ocho años. Actualmente había creado un ejercito de neófitos para vengar a su pareja, Lillian, quien había sido asesinada por Helena, quien también trabajaba en el área de neófitos. Había creado un pequeño ejercito de treinta y ocho neófitos solo para masacrar a Helena y a los suyos cuando Félix, Demetri, Afton, Santiago, Jane y Alec le apresaron.

Cayo decía que merecía la muerte.

Marcus que, si era por vengar a su pareja, debía sobrevivir hasta vengarla.

Papá quería que Jules muriera, pero quería que primero vengara a su pareja. Solté su mano y pude ver la esperanza en los ojos de Jules.

—Papá, prepara la guardia. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Heidi, Félix, Santiago, Afton. Jules, tienes tres días para vengar a tu pareja. Si en esos tres días no le haz vengado, personalmente me encargaré de asesinarte. ¿Entendido?

Jules abrió grande los ojos, asombrado y feliz. Me hizo una reverencia.

—Por su puesto, su alteza.

.

.

.

.

Papá se había sentido feliz con mi decisión. Marcus también. Cayo un poco... abrumado, pero aún así, esperaba que no asesinara a Helena. Quería ver como le arrancaba la cabeza, ya que, según él, era una visión que le demostraba el gran poder de su sobrinita.

Por eso ahora me encontraba, cómodamente, contra el sofá de mi habitación mirando una película de terror de los ochenta. Hasta que sentí e efluvio de Bianca al tocar la puerta.

Bianca, Gianna, Gabriella y Celina eran nuestras secretarias humanas. Anhelaban ser como nosotros, pero yo le había echado el ojo mucho al dulce aroma de Bianca. Sería mi postre en algún futuro.

—¿Que sucede, Bianca? —pregunté, al abrir la puerta. Bianca se tensó.

—Vuestro padre pide su presencia en la sala de conferencias urgente, mi señorita. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

_Jesús, ¿no puedo pasar un maldito día en paz?_

Papá sonreía cuando llegue allí, tres segundos despues. Me abrazo y me beso en ambas mejillas con dulzura.

—Mi niña, ¿quieres entretenerte fuera de aquí por algunos meses?

La idea me sonaba prometedora.

—Depende.

Papá gorjeo una risa suave.

—Mi niña, tengo alguien a quien quiero presentarte. Y de seguro la idea que te propongo te gustará.

Cuando entramos en la sala, solo había un vampiro. Tenía ojos de una extraña tonalidad dorada. Pareció asombrarse al verme. Lo olí. Era un vampiro, solo que sus ojos... no eran... normales... Me miro durande escasos segundos antes de sonreír. Su cabello era negro y su piel, blanca, con un leve tono oliva.

—Es fácil de ver el don de la niña. Una especie de escudo de anulación, fantástico —susurró. De inmediato me interesó su don. ¿Ver dones? Matanga. Me concentre en su brillo, en el intenso color oscuro y centelleante que tenía su don, lo rodee con alquella invisible capa que solo yo podía sentir... y lo atraje hacía mi. Pude captar el gusto de don de Aro y del don de él al instante. Sonreí.

—Vuestro don es fantástico... eh...

—Eleazar —presentó mi padre—. ¿Lo has copiado?

Parecía perplejo.

—Me fascinó aprender.

Eleazar sonreía de forma suave.

—Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre, Isabella. Eres muy bonita, de veras, yo que pensé que él exageraba —sonrió, mientras se movía hacía mi—. He venido de visita, pero ya me voy. Era solo una pasada. Es un gusto conocerte, de veras, Isabella.

Mi nombre ya me estaba hartando un poco. No había día que no lo pronunciaran más de mil veces. Y eso descontando las veces que lo pronunciaban cuando yo dormía.

—También para mi es un gusto. Pero, tengo una duda, ¿porque tus ojos son... dorados?

Eleazar sonrió. Mi padre me dio una suave palmadita en la espalda, como si me dijera que me comportase.

—Me alimento de sangre animal, Isabella. Eso hace el color de mis ojos.

Los míos casi se me salieron de las órbitas.

—¿¡Enserio!? —casi grite, maravillada. Jamás había conocido tal anomalía.

Me adelante los pasos necesarios para tomar la mano de Eleazar.

Tenía bastantes años. Había sido Vulturi. Conoció a Carmen. Dejo a los Vulturis. Se trasladó a Canadá, y en Alaska descubrio a las hermanas Denali, un clan que se alimentaba de sangre animal. Al tiempo, conocieron a un viejo amigo de mi padre, Carlisle, quien también llevaba esa dieta. Su hijo adoptivo y su mujer, Edward y Esme, eran iguales de ojos dorados, y Edward podía leer la mente de todos a su alrededor; supuse que no podría leer la mía, y eso me hizo sonreír. Se consideraban primos y mantenían, en la actualidad, la dieta.

La sangre animal no pareció tan asquerosa como imaginé en sus recuerdos.

Solté su mano, maravillada.

—Comparte el don de su padre, en parte. Y también puede transmitir pensamientos a voluntad, ¿puedes hacerlo? Querría verlo.

Pose la mano en su rostro. _Espero satisfacer vuestra curiosidad, Eleazar._

El dio un respingo, pero me sonrió, maravillado.

—Supongo que no me queda más que decir antes de que te vallas, viejo amigo, de que mantendrás el secreto de mi Isabella, ¿verdad? —papá desconfiaba—. No se lo cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera a Carmen. Queda entre nosotros, por favor, viejo amigo.

Eleazar asintió con la cabeza. Me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Supuse que pensaba que yo era más peligrosa de lo que en verdad parecía.

—Claro que mantendré el secreto. Nos vemos, hasta otro día, viejo amigo.

.

.

.

.

Papá espero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos Eleazar para hablar conmigo.

—¿Recuerdas de lo que te dije, princesa?

—¿Viaje largo y entretenido?

—Si, claro. Pero te necesito para una misión, ¿estarías dispuesta, mi pequeña?

Tan pronto dijo eso, sentí emoción. Papá jamás me enviaba a ninguna misión. Me creía debil. Esto era un cambio favorable y entretenido. Más que nada, era mejor que encerrarme en mi habitación, luchar con la guardia, hacer papilla a mis hermanos, jugar al ajedrez o leer con tío Cayo. O tratar de buscar una ocasión para lanzarme al cuello de Bianca a la menor equivocación por parte de la Española. Entonces, dude. La primera emoción me vino en picada. ¿Que sería lo que debía hacer.

—Claro que si —susurré, un tanto agobiada. Traté de decirme que era lo mejor.

—Bien. ¿Recuerdas el clan Cullen, el cual también bebe sangre animal?

—Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen y Esme Cullen, si.

—Pues ahora son más. O eso pensaba Eleazar. Desde hace un par de años que no se comunican, pero cree que hay más dones interesantes en ese clan...

—Y tu, padre mio —interrumpí— quieres que yo me haga pasar por débil e indefensa humana para ver aquellos dones y traerlos conmigo a casa, para que formen parte de la guardia —expliqué con voz suave. Mi querido padre, siempre con ideas de conquista. Sus ojos centellearon cuando vio que comprendía lo que él quería.

—No es una idea muy buena, Isabellita, pero eres la única que puede pasar como humana. Además, dudo estés en peligro. Carlisle es el vampiro más pacífico que he conocido en toda mi existencia, y te aseguro que si te descubre, lo máximo que hará será enviarte de vuelta aquí. ¿Te parece la idea, o soy un real idiota por exponer a mi bebe a tal peligro?

Sin previo aviso, le abracé. Nada me gustaría más que salir de las cuatro paredes —o murallas, mejor dicho— de Volterra.

—Gracias, papá. Te aseguro que podré con ello.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**Pues bien, he aquí yo con otra historia :3 Las demás, lamento mucho la demora, es que se quemó la computadora donde tenía los capítulos y estoy tratando de recuperarlos xD Así que, he vuelto ahora! Los siguientes capítulos de mis otras historias los iré publicando el paso de los días, pero, esta, es un proyecto que tenía desde hace un año y tengo varios capítulos escritos =D Recuerden, por cada comentario de apresura la actualización y...¡Gracias por leer! **

_Rachel Off!_


End file.
